Numbuh 2030
by DC2011
Summary: Story 1. A Story Of A Boy, In Search of The Kids Next Door. Forget Everything You Know. It's A Brand New Universe, Adventures Abound.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to take the time to inform you, the reader, what this story means. Its a brand new universe. From this story onward, it's all stories from Sector V to this oc character. So why start with the oc instead of Sector V? Because this allows me to introduce things, characters who will impact the whole grand scheme that aren't directly involved with Sector V.**

**Anyways, here it is, Story 1 of...a lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Numbuh 2030<strong>

**Providence, Rhode Island**

**1 July, 2004**

_Join the Kids Next Door!_

A young boy read the words on the flyer in silence. Just before packing up all his things and moving out with his mom, the boy was handed this particular piece of flimsy white paper at school. He didn't very much know what this Kids Next Door was, but it certainly sounded interesting.

_Meet New and Exciting People! Go On Amazing Adventures! Protect Your Fellow Kids!_

Meet new and exciting people? He was bound to meet new people eventually. The boy looked towards the front of the car, seeing his mom at the wheel, taking him to their new home in Rhode Island. That was an adventure on its own. Packing up and leaving to parts unknown. Still, he was intrigued by this so called Kids Next Door. So the boy kept reading.

_Don't Tell Your Parents._

"What you got there son?" The boy looked up from the paper to his mother. She was looking at him through the rear view mirror.

The boy looked back down to the paper, reading the words in his head once more. "Nothing mom."

"Alright, look Nolan, I know things haven't been going well for us these past months, but we're finally good again, okay?" The boy's mother flashed him a gentle reassuring smile. "When school starts up for you you'll make a lot of new friends. Won't that be nice?"

"Yeah." Nolan, the boy, answered.

_Visit Your KND Recruiter If Interested. There's One in Every City._

Adventure. Friends. Everything an aspiring eight year old needed. "I think I'll make a lot of friends mom." Nolan smiled.

It wasn't much to look at. It was one floor, three bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen and living room. The paint job was shotty. Whoever they bought it from had gone cheap. Nolan exited the car, placing the flyer in his left pants pocket. He grabbed a box full of toys and other items from the passenger seat ad hobbled into his new home.

Outside, Nolan's mother was busy unloading the rest of the items in their car. Nolan found the movers had already dropped off most of their things, leaving it up to him and his mother to unpack and form the house to their liking.

Nolan found his room. His mattress was on the floor, a box of his clothes against a wall. Nolan sat down on the mattress, setting the box to his side.

Soon, he'd personalize his room. Probably put something in a corner. Stack things near the wall opposite of his bed. It was his room. He could do whatever he wanted with it. But first things first. Nolan withdrew a photo album from the box, taking it into his arms, he opened it. Within the album, Nolan pulled out a photo of him and his mother. In the photos place, Nolan folded the flyer and placed it in place of the photo. He set the album aside and grabbed a roll of tape, tapping the photo to his wall.

With a smile, Nolan laid down on his bare mattress. Tired from the trip, the youth yawned. He'd never stayed up for that long before. From Oregon to Rhode Island. Who knew what kinds of adventures he'd have if he joined this Kids Next Door. All the new people he'd meet. An endless amount of possibilities, too numerous for him to comprehend. And all he could do was smile and drift off into sleep.

'Sweet Dreams.' He thought to himself. 'Tomorrow I make friends.'

**2 July, 2004**

It was a hot summer day. Nolan's mother had finished unpacking, their home was now theirs. So here was Nolan, walking out the front door of his new home. He'd informed his mother he was going to the park, which was surprisingly right across the street and full with kids his age running around and playing games. With a grin on his face, Nolan walked through the street, making sure to watch both ways of course, he was young and neglectful, but he adhered to the warnings any caring parent would instill into their child.

Goals for today: Ask anyone if they know about the KND. Find out how to join said KND. Make Friends.

Nolan stepped off the gravel road and onto the grass of the park. It was a matter of not coming off as weird to his new peers; he didn't want to hurt his chances of having friends now. Nolan stood in the outskirts of the simple playground within the park. There was a metal slide supported by wooden columns, some trees, a set of monkey bars a built in tic -tac-toe game. There were even some kids playing with a blue handball, most likely brought from home.

Perhaps he'd ask that one kid there helping a four year old up onto the slide, or the girl over in the field orchestrating a game of tag, or perhaps that teenager with the red hair and the purple spandex jumpsuit. Unfortunately, while lost in his thoughts, Nolan found himself oblivious to the shouts demanding his attention.

The ball struck the raven haired boy across his face. Spinning and falling, mostly falling. Nolan hit the ground. He sort of felt like crying.

"Sorry." Nolan looked up, water in his eyes. There standing over him was a girl his age, light brown curly hair in a ponytail, pink overalls and a concerned look on her face. "You're not dead are you?"

"I'm okay." Nolan muttered, replying while lying on the ground.

"Sorry about the ball…need a hand up?" The curly hair girl apologized, extending a hand to Nolan.

"Yes please." With the clasp of their hands, the girl pulled him up. Dusting himself off, the girl retrieved her ball. "Thank you."

"So, you new here? Never saw you at this park before." The girl asked.

"Yeah. Just moved in yesterday." Nolan pointed to his new house across from the park.

"Neat. The names Cassie, that's what my friends call me." The girl, Cassie, smiled. "You?"

"I'm Nolan. That's just what was written on my birth certi-certi…the paper, the paper that proves I was born." Nolan chuckled lightly. "That was supposed to be a joke, but I forgot the word."

Cassie let out a laugh. "You're alright Nolan, come on and join the game." Cassie motioned to a group of kids waiting for her to return with the ball.

"So what's the game?" Nolan asked as Cassie tossed the ball over to a boy with brown hair.

"We're just throwing the ball at each other. Think tag and dodgeball, no teams, just toss the ball." Cassie said as the kids began to run around, throwing the ball at one another. "Got anymore questions before I end up having to chase you down with the ball?" Cassie jokingly asked.

"Yeah, actually…" Nolan dug into his pocket, pulling out the flyer. "Do you know where the Kids Next Door are? I'd like to join."

Cassie froze in place, the ball hitting her shoulder and merely bouncing off. Her eyes went wide open, shooting a look to one of the park benches, where the teen with red hair and a purple spandex jumpsuit sat. He twitched slightly, turning to look directly at the back of Nolan's head.

"We-we don't talk about them here." Cassie said, visibly shaken.

"Cassie? What's wrong?" Nolan asked, unaware of the sadistic look the teen was giving him.

"Just, Nolan, you need to know something about Providence. The older kids, the teens, they run this place." Cassie glanced back over to the teen, who'd begun to approach them. "They're mean, and this one guy right here, he can do things, things that scare us kids."

"Like what?" Nolan asked, turning around to see the teen standing behind him.

"Sup kid." The teen looked down on Nolan. "Heard you were talking about the Kids Next Dumbells."

"Yeah…do you know here I can find them, I'd like to join them?" Nolan asked, holding up his flyer.

"New hear?" The teen asked, earning a nod from Nolan. "Well, see, this is how it works around here." The teen smacked Nolan across his cheek with the back of his hand. "Who so ever speaks their name is to be beaten. Forever bullied. Starting now, your life is now a living hell." The teen smirked as Nolan hit the ground for the second time today, this time, causing the boy to cry.

"Stop! Please! He's new, he doesn't know better!" Cassie pleaded.

"Exactly. Now how can he learn without knowing the punishment?" He snarled at Cassie. "Now, let the tornados fly!" He shouted as he began to spin around super-fast, practically creating a mini-tornado. "Teen Tornado Rulez!" He shouted as he balled his hands into fists. The pull of the wind elevated Nolan into the air, allowing Teen Tornado to spin and punch him repeatedly.

The kids in the park only watched. Nolan cried for help, but no one answered. Cassie only watched in horror as Teen Tornado laughed. Nolan cried, he cried and cried. Help wasn't coming.

A boy wearing tin cans with the number '416' spray painted on a metal plate walked his way onto the park, a hand held weapon in his hands resembling a mustard bottle. He rose the bottle and took aim. He began to pull the trigger, striking the teen with mustard blasts. Teen Tornado, taken by surprise, quit his spinning to flail, dropping Nolan onto the ground, the third time this day.

"You!" Teen Tornado shouted, preparing to retaliate.

"Leave, now." The boy with the number spray painted onto his unorthodox clothing, muttered lowly, as he continued to lay down an onslaught of high velocity mustard blasts.

"Tomorrow. I'll be back. And Prom Queen will be here, she'll be here. All because you couldn't just stand by and watch that kid learn his lesson." Teen Tornado shook his head before taking off running. "We're ending this! You hear me?! This ends tomorrow, kid!"

The boy sighed, looking at the mustard bottle weapon in hand. "M-mister?" The boy turned to see a bruised Nolan on the ground, looking up to him. "T-thank you…a-are you with the Kids Next Door? I-I'd like to join, please?"

The boy looked down at the grass, head hanging low. "No." With that said, the boy with the number walked away, Cassie and other kids running to Nolan's aid.

"W-who was he?" A crying Nolan asked Cassie as she and others helped him up.

"The Kids Next Door." Was Cassie's reply. Nolan watched as the boy departed from where he came, walking down the street to what appeared to be a giant tree made of other giant trees. A huge letter 'Q' hung from the fortress like tree, it appeared to have lights, unused however for some time.

Nolan's flyer lay in the dirt. Ripped and sullied, Nolan dare not recover it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading chapter one of Numbuh 2030! Not all characters introduced in this story are OCs. Only two, the title character and the operative. Everyone else...they've been acknowledged in the canon in some form or another. Cassie is actually a one and done character on the show, and a good friend of Numbuh 86. That narrow it down yet? <strong>

**Thank You Once More The Time And Effort Spent Reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! And welcome to the 2nd chapter! I know right? It usually takes me a year to update! Yea... But anyways...what can I say about this chapter. Not much actually. The theme song for this story, which I should have included in the last chapter...is actually: ****_"Hoppípolla"_ by Sigur Rós**

**Yeah...a theme song. I think it fits the general tone of the story very well actually.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 July, 2004<strong>

**Providence, Rhode Island**

It had been less than a day ago when he moved to Rhode Island. He came here with his mother. He came here with an idea, not a dream, and idea. It was the idea of joining the Kids Next Door. Cassie took a seat beside the sulking boy, handing him the torn flyer. Nolan stared at the torn flyer in his hands. He had so many questions. "Why is it like it here?" Nolan turned to Cassie, a girl his age he'd just only met recently.

Watching the cars drive by, Cassie played with her ball, trying to find the words to describe life in Providence. "They don't let us talk about them, him, because they don't like to be reminded that they, he, exists."

"'They', as in other teenagers? Not just that one guy?" Nolan asked, holding his bruised cheek. Cassie nodded. Nolan hung his head low.

"Usually, you just don't say anything, if you don't things are normal, they just tease you, loiter around the park and only occasionally pick on us kids. But if you do…" Cassie trailed off, not needing to explain to Nolan the consequences.

"What about him though, why's there only one of him?" Nolan asked. Cassie shrugged.

"Not really sure, moved here myself a year ago…you can ask him in person though." Cassie suggested, pointing to the large tree fortress with a giant letter 'Q' on the front.

"Uh…my mom doesn't let me talk to strangers…" Nolan said, visibly afraid of the tree fortress.

"And yet you're talking to me. So go on then, it's like selling Girl Scout cookies, you just ring on the doorbell long enough and he'll have to show up."

"But it's a tree…"

"And yet he like lives there…so go, you got questions, I can't answer them. He can though."

"You're not coming with?" Nolan asked, slightly hurt.

"Nope. Nuh uh. Sorry Nolan, but, I ain't getting involved with this one." Cassie said, holding her ball to her knees, unable to look Nolan in the eyes. "Sorry."

Nolan sighed. "It's alright." He'd rather have company, a friend to stand by him, but this would seem not to pass. So he pulled himself off the curb and crossed the street, looking both ways of course, lest be hit by some bus.

Nolan walked, he walked, and he walked, sun directly overhead, solar rays against his forehead. It wasn't unbearable, but it made him glad he had the foresight to go against wearing heavy clothing.

The tree wasn't too far now, it certainly looked imposing, however. It goes unsaid that every neighborhood has that one house people dare not near. That there is some old story about the house being haunted by the souls of its previous owners. By that logic, one could infer that the tree was the house. I was large, imposing, could blot out the sun in the right angle, yeah, the tree was the house alright.

In less than an hour, Nolan found himself at the feet of the tree house. He looked around, seeing what looked like the remains of a house. It seemed as if the tree had sprouted out of it. Except the tree was too much, it'd ripped the house apart when it grew. Time to find some sort of entrance. Nolan searched for a door, a ladder perhaps, even an elevator. Somehow the KND had to go in and out of this tree house. He soon found a door, it was in the back. He knocked on the door four times, hoping for an immediate response.

Nolan waited there for an hour, just sitting outside, staring at that door. He sighed. The sun was going to set soon in a couple of hours by the look of it. Nolan would have to go soon. His mother would be worried sick if he didn't.

He was almost about to get up when the door began to budge. The boy from earlier, with the tin can armor, poked his head out. "Have you really been sitting out here for an hour?" The boy asked Nolan. Nolan nodded, looking up to the boy. "…So what do you want kid?"

"I told you earlier…I'd like to join the Kids Next Door." Nolan dug into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper. "See…I'd like to join."

"You're definitely new here." The boy asked, opening the door wide open. "Come on, what kind of host would I be, letting a kid just sit outside."

"Thank you sir." Nolan said, barely able to form a smile out of his bruised face.

"I'm not a 'sir'." The boy bluntly stated as he let Nolan into the tree house.

It was like stepping into a mall for the first time, Nolan couldn't help but look amazed by the sheer scope of the tree house. There as an elevator and multiple floors. What looked like personalized rooms, a hangar with metal bodies that looked like planes and helicopters. The wood was old, old but still alive. There was dust, trash on the floor too. No one cleaned up after themselves, at least not for a long time.

"This. Is. Amazing." Nolan cracked a pained smile.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Come on." The boy gestured for Nolan to follow him to the elevator. Nolan nodded and took off after the boy. The boy hit a button, bringing down the lift, the doors opened and they stepped inside. "So, what's your name kid?" The boy asked as he hit a button on the directory panel.

"Nolan, sir, Nolan York." Nolan answered, causing the boy to frown at the 'sir' remark.

"Not a sir…" The boy rolled his eyes. "Not 'yet' anyways."

"And you?" Nolan asked.

The boy mulled over the words to say. He asked a question, it was fair to answer one. "They call me Numbuh 416. That was my operative designation, my code number. My real name is…Dylan. Dylan Buchanan…"

Nolan took a look around, noticing how empty the tree house was. It was just them by the look of it. "Where's everyone else?" Nolan asked as they hit their floor.

The doors opened and Numbuh 416 left the lift first, followed by Nolan. "Everyone else? They don't talk to me." Numbuh 416 led Nolan to what he assumed was the kitchen. "They're all in different states, other countries…The Moon…but besides that…I'm the only one out here in Rhode Island…besides her."

It took Nolan a couple of seconds to get what Numbuh 416 was talking about. He heard a television, sounds of possibly one of the greatest shows ever made, Kipper. He peered into another room, seeing a girl with dark hair, a pale complexion, bound to a wheel chair, enjoying a bowl of cereal as she enjoyed her choice of television.

"That's Mara…she was a member of the Kids Next Door like me." Numbuh 416 whispered, hoping not to disturb Mara.

"But…she doesn't look like a teen…" Nolan whispered, catching the hint.

"That's because she isn't." Numbuh 416 motioned Nolan over to the fridge, grabbing a couple of root beers. "You drink soda?" Nolan nodded. Numbuh 416 tossed him a can and took a seat in an arm chair. "Mara…she quit the KND…that's we call it, the KND…it's an acronym, so she quit…after the accident. She hangs out around here, nowhere else really, just here."

Nolan walked around the Kitchen, inspecting it all. There was trash everywhere. It seemed Numbuh 416 wasn't too big on cleaning. But what caught his eye was a framed photo nailed to a wall. It was Numbuh 416, he looked about Nolan's age in the photo. There he was, kneeling beside four others, two girls one of them Mara, she had this grand smile and wasn't really pale, she was actually tanned and seemed athletic. The other girl stood proudly, smirking. Two other boys were in the photo, one had a goofy expression Nolan could help but find funny, and the other just sat there with a meek smile.

"What happened to them?" Nolan asked, holding up the photo. "The people in this photo?"

Numbuh 416 sighed, squeezing his temples. "Some of them died, the two boys. Mara got too hurt, so she quit. The last one, no, neither dead nor missing. She saw it all through." Numbuh 416 shook his head. "She got what we call 'decommissioned'. It's a process where once you turn 13, we wipe your mind of all things KND."

"Then why the face?" Nolan asked Numbuh 416, reflecting on his sad facial expression. The operative merely slumped in his arm chair, pulling out a pixie stick from his pocket. He placed the end in his mouth and slit the other end. He sucked and puffed.

"…There are things I've seen kid, things that make me cry at night. Sector Q, this place, it's a fortress. Made from eight treehouse seeds, the tree sprouted and will forever stand the test of time. But us…we grow older, every second, every day we all grow up…just like her. She got old, she was a teen. Next thing we knew she was working for those she swore to fight. They call her 'Prom Queen' now."

Numbuh 416's head hung low as he huffed and puffed on the pixie stick. "She broke our hearts. Then our bones…I'm all that's left…I can't put another kid through this…that's why no one's joining the KND, not here, not ever." Numbuh 416 sucked on the pixie stick once again, puffing shakily.

Nolan looked down at the trash ridden floor, eyes narrowed, unable to look at the operative. "When you're gone…you're one of them then?"

Numbuh 416 looked up over to Nolan, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt kids." He spoke softly.

"That tornado guy, he said he'd be back at the park tomorrow…are you going to fight him?"

"Might as well." Numbuh 416 let out a weak chuckle. "If I'm going to work for them, if I won't have control of my life later on…I might as well leave them something to remember me bye."

Nolan just stood there. Numbuh 416 just sat there. In the other room, Mara zoned out, watching a marathon of Kipper.

So this was the Kids Next Door. This was the person Nolan wanted to be. There, sitting in the arm chair, sulking over his inevitable fate. That is who Nolan wanted to be. A member of the Kids Next Door.

_Join the Kids Next Door!_

_Meet New and Exciting People! _

_Go On Amazing Adventures! _

_Protect Your Fellow Kids!_

…

…

…

"Do you still want to join now?" Numbuh 416 asked as darkness drew closer.

Nolan thought for a moment. "How many people do you think are going to show up tomorrow…he said he'd bring Prom Queen…who else?"

Numbuh 416 raised a brow. "They'd bring a lot more, yeah. I'm something that they really want to stomp out. So why not bring more."

"Good." Nolan turned to face Numbuh 416. "I'm going to help you tomorrow." Numbuh 416 raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 416 leaned forward, cautiously of course.

"Look…I don't know if I'll ever be able to get you to let me in the Kids Next Door, but you're supposed to help kids! They hurt those who are unlucky enough to speak of you! And the only way I can see you, us, helping everyone else here, is if we beat them tomorrow, in front of everyone. We beat them back so bad, we humiliate them, make them laughing stocks of the whole state. Make their fear obsolete; bring hope back to these kids!" Nolan exclaimed firmly.

Numbuh 416 scratched his chin in thought. "That's not all I'm fighting here Nolan." He said glumly.

"You said it yourself! Give them something to remember you bye! Why not this. So that when you are one of them, make it even difficult for you!"

Numbuh 416 spat out the emptied pixie stick. He thought for a bit. Thinking if it could actually be done, actually work. "You know what this means right?"

"…Maybe." Nolan said with a serious look on his face."

"If we do this, after tomorrow, you'll forever be a part of this. There will be no leaving. They'll hate you forever; they'll jump at any chance to get to you." Numbuh 416 made no light of the situation. This was serious.

"I might as well leave them something to remember me bye." Nolan smirked.

"Alright then…" The sun began to fall. "When do you need to get home?"

Nolan popped the can of his soda and took a swig out of it. "Not yet, mom's working till dawn."

"Then pull up a chair, Nolan. We've got planning to do." Numbuh 416 jumped up from his seat, running to pull a table over as Nolan ran for a foldable chair. Nolan took a seat across from Numbuh 416. The operative pulled out a makeshift map of the park. "Hey, Nolan."

"Yeah?" Nolan looked across the table to the operative.

"If this works, I mean, if this works…I'm going to need help around here." Numbuh 416 smirked.

"You mean…?"

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door."

* * *

><p><strong>One of the plot elements I always come back to is the story of decommissioning, and it's just a fascinating idea that I feel you can tell a multitude of tales with. I'll come back to it...later. Well, next chapter will come out Sunday. Still working on it and I have a paper due Monday...so...priorities. <strong>

**Once again, thank you for reading this story, it means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello one and all! Welcome to the last chapter of Numbuh 2030! ...until we get to the Sequel!...much later.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 July, 2004<strong>

**Providence, Rhode Island:**

**The Malt Shop**

"It's time we stomped out the last of the Kids Next Door!" Teen Tornado stated, addressing a mass of teenagers at the local teen hangout as he made his entrance.

"Why the sudden interest in the destruction of the kids protector?" A girl with brown hair tied into a bun wearing a pink domino mask and extravagant pink dress inquired as she sat on a golden throne.

"Just now, someone broke the number one rule." Teen Tornado smashed his fist against his palm. Gasps took ahold of the room. It was law in Rhode Island, and one day it will be law everywhere. No one speaks of the KND. No one.

"This kid, he didn't just speak of them, he wanted to join them!" Teen Tornado exclaimed. "You know what happens when one joins the KND? They wage war against us! This is war!"

"So what do you demand of us then Tornado?" The girl stepped up from her throne, strutting towards Teen Tornado, hand resting on her hip. "Raise the masses? Crush one single child with the might of a whole Teen Cell?"

"Well…why not, Prom Queen?" Teen Tornado raised a brow.

"Because we have rules. We have a hierarchy here." The girl, Prom Queen, began to circle around Teen Tornado. "There's the kids who we fight, the teens who are us, then the adults, the parents and the guy we work for here in Rhode Island. Now if all the teens in Providence were to be seen attacking one kid, well then the parents would riot. They'd dig deep and see all of our…dirty laundry. And _he_ wouldn't be too happy now would he?"

Teen Tornado shook slightly at the mention of _him_. Out here, you never cross _him_. "I…see your logic. But it's not just the kid…it's that KNDork too!

"Now, while sending the whole teen cell is a little bit overkill for one kid…" Prom Queen turned to her gathered teen populace. "Sending about ten of our best to crush the operative is worth it!" The teens raised their glasses in agreement, some howling chants. "Who here is the mightiest?! The Strongest?! The Meanest?!" On cue, nine teens stepped up from where they were seated, all ready to crush a child dreams. "And you Tornado, make ten."

"Heh, well, yeah, come on, I'm pretty messed up." Teen Tornado bashed.

"Then tomorrow, go forth and dish out punishment as you see fit." Prom Queen began to strut towards her throne, taking a seat and crossing her legs. "Tomorrow you lay down the law."

"Heck Yeah." Teen Tornado smirked.

**3 July, 2014**

"H.E.A.D.S.E.T., online." Numbuh 416 spoke into a mouth piece, activating the sleek headgear he wore atop his head. An antenna made of springs and copper sprang out of the left side of the frame. "Alright, Nolan, are you in position?" He asked into the mouth piece.

"I'm here, in position." Nolan replied into a makeshift walkie-talkie that was cobbled together with duct tape. Nolan sat in the park, atop of the jungle gym, watching as Cassie and a mob of kids began to enter the park. "Cassie's got a whole mess of kids here, ready to watch the magic happen." Nolan spoke into the walkie-talkie. "I also go the party favors all lined up and ready to go."

"Good. I'm moving into position now." Numbuh 416 checked his mustard handgun, making sure it was ready for the challenge. The operative crossed the park, coming to a stop in the middle of the baseball field. The kids present began to surround the outskirts of the park. They came to witness something big, but they'd rather not get hit in the crossfire.

Numbuh 416 wore a grey trench coat. Using the sleeves, he hid his mustard gun, ready to be drawn for a firefight. The traps have been set, Nolan was in position for backup, and of course, it helped that he had the bottoms of his shoes laced with tiny marble explosives. One kick, one kick was all he needed.

All they could do now was wait.

Time passed and the teens arrived later than Nolan expected. As he sat hidden from view, holding an aluminum baseball bat, Nolan watched as ten teens, one of whom he identified as Teen Tornado, all walking towards the park. The teens crossed the street, nine wearing dark black and red armor. Pigeons flew across the sky as they walked to meet Numbuh 416. Nolan gripped the bat, ready for anything.

"Just ten of you?" Numbuh 416 asked, raising a brow.

"Sorry little boy, you don't exactly rank that big of a problem we can't handle." Teen Tornado smirked. "Weapons!" The teen shouted, causing the line of teens to raise their arms and produce laser weapons from their gauntlet covered arms.

From the look on Numbuh 416's face, Teen Tornado could tell they'd certainly surprised him. "You didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"

"Nope." Numbuh 416 muttered before shouting, "Now!"

Nolan leaped up and flipped a switch on the bat, causing a five second countdown to activate. With all his calculated might, Nolan threw the bat across the park, landing in the field in front of Numbuh 416 on the pitchers plate. The bat's countdown hit zero, Numbuh 416 turned around to cover his eyes as a flash of light blinded the teens from the bat.

Beneath the pitchers plate, a pressure plate activates with the added weight of the bat, casing all four other plates to fly open, causing four mounted turrets to pop out of the ground. Now activated, the turrets began shooting high velocity base balls at the teens, striking them in the chest, arms, legs and their heads.

Numbuh 416 drew his weapon, ducking to avoid being hit by his own turrets, the operative took aim. He pulled the trigger, taking only critical shots, striking them once their unarmored bodies were exposed. One teen to a baseball to the groin, falling over in pain. Another teen fell to mustard fire.

"Enough!" Teen Tornado shouted. He began to move his right arm at a high speed. Like a pitcher in the big leagues, he flung concrete air at a turret, slicing it in half. "Get the kid, I've got the turrets!"

"Get him!" A teen with the body of a football player snarled as he began to rush towards Numbuh 416.

Nolan jumped down from the jungle gym, watching with much anxiety. He had no weapons, nothing to assist Numbuh 416. All the eight year old could do was stand and watch.

Numbuh 416 jumped at the football player-like teen, smacking him face first with the heel of his shoe, causing the explosives to detonate outward. The shockwave slammed the teen into another, knocking that teen into the ground. The sheer mass of the teen kept the other pinned to the ground, taking him out of the fight.

It wasn't going as well as he'd like it to. He'd been out of practice for some time. An operative hiding behind the barrel of a gun. He hadn't had to use his hands in a good long time. But as all operatives before and after him, Numbuh 416 preservers. The operative leapt forward, pulling off the remaining shoe he wore that was laced with explosives. Like an extension of his body, he smashed the bottom of the shoe against at teens face.

The decision was made out of desperation. Not thought out at all. The resulting explosion blew the operative back while taking another teen out of the fight. Numbuh 416 lost his sidearm. A setback in their plan. Rather, it would be, if he hadn't brought a second gun. Numbuh 416 drew his secondary weapon, one resembling a salsa bottle. The operative quickly shot off a couple of rounds, striking another teen in the forehead. The teen flew back, falling on one of his teammates, opening him up for a wave of salsa rounds.

Teen Tornado struck down the last of the turrets, turning his full attention to Numbuh 416. "Yes, struggle to live. Attempt to earn your keep." The teen ran at the operative, as if carried by the air itself. He struck Numbuh 416 with the back of his hand, sending him flying towards the jungle gym.

With a loud crash, Numbuh 416 bounced off the cracked plastic walls. The pain was unimaginable. Nolan ran to help the operative up. Numbuh 416 handed off his weapon to Nolan right before the kid was smacked away by a teen.

"Him." Teen Tornado pointed to Nolan as one of the teens hoisted the boy up into the air by his shirt collar. "He's the one who broke the rule."

"And I'd do it again." Nolan glared at the teen holding him up into the air. Nolan quickly raised the weapon into the air, pointing it at the teens head and pulled the trigger.

"It burns! It burns!" The teen shouted as the salsa made contact with his eyes. The teen dropped Nolan, who hit the ground hard.

Still in the fight, Numbuh 416 leapt up, tackling Teen Tornado. Nolan raised the gun in his hand, and shot at the remaining teen from where he lay on the ground. He missed mostly, but two of the shots struck the teen. The teen fell over, frantically claiming something absurd about an allergic reaction. Nolan picked himself up as Teen Tornado smashed Numbuh 416 into the ground.

Teen Tornado began to spin rapidly, causing the air around them to react similarly. Numbuh 416 flew into the air and was tossed aside. Nolan was flung into the jungle gym once more. "Reap the WHIRLWIND!" Teen Tornado screamed.

All around the park the trees shake. The kids observing were rattled. The fallen teens swept away by the air. A living tornado on legs. Numbuh 416 lay nearby, holding onto a wooden pole, attempting to keep himself grounded against the cutting winds.

Nolan raised the weapon in his hand and took aim and shot at Teen Tornado. The force of the winds merely sent the blast flying back, smacking against the jungle gym. Nolan stood against the winds, taking a step forward, each time taking a shot at Teen Tornado. Teen Tornado began to spin faster, concentrating on Nolan, attempting to rip him to shreds with the power of the wind.

Nolan just kept going, with each step the wind picked up, but he kept going. To him this was more than just some fight, this was the rest of his life.

"Stay Down!" Teen Tornado screamed, putting more force behind the wind.

"Never." Nolan muttered, now inches away from Teen Tornado. He pulled the weapon and shoved and aimed upwards. He pulled the trigger. Repeatedly.

Teen Tornado was knocked back with each shot until ultimately collapsing. It was over. The fight at least. But for it to really be over, Nolan had to go further. With the winds settling, Nolan jumped onto Teen Tornado and punched him in the face, repeatedly.

"P-please, s-stop…" Teen Tornado begged.

"Yeah. I think I got the point across." Nolan muttered before turning to the assembled kids. "Everyone, please, lend me your ears!" And they did, he had their full undivided attention. "For years, Providence has belonged to teens and they've kept you afraid! But no more! Today begins tomorrow! No more fear! No more teens bullying you! No more oppression!"

The kids remained silent. It was Cassie who cheered first. "To the Kids Next Door!" She exclaimed, causing more kids to join in until all were chanting. The teens crawled away, gathering their fallen an beaten as the kids yelled at them, claiming they too would one day beat them too.

Numbuh 416 blinked for a second, only for a second. Here standing before him was a kid his age, whether by years of hardship. And then, a second later, there was Nolan, standing there addressing the gathered kids. Numbuh 416 knew it right then and there. And that made him smile, honest and proud, the disillusioned operative smiled, no longer lost in a fog but seeing clearly for the first time in a long while. This kid was going to change the world.

**7 July, 2004**

The day was finally here. Nolan was packing his bags, getting ready to set off on possibly one of the most important days of his life. He was going to the Arctic, to train to become a fully-fledged Kids Next Door Operative. It would be a two week trip, then he'd be back here in Providence, well, that's what Numbuh 416 told him. Speaking of the operative, Nolan turned to see the boy standing in his room, inspecting the photo of him and his mother taped to his wall.

"Sup Numbuh 416." Nolan smiled.

"Not much, just wondering why you aren't down at the bus stop." He said, not looking at Nolan, eyes firmly fixed on the photo. "It's going to leave soon." Numbuh 416 dug into his pockets, pulling out a zip-lock bag filled with sugar cookies. He threw them over his shoulder, causing Nolan to scramble to catch them. "Those will come in handy, with making friends I mean."

"Thanks." Nolan smiled. "For everything."

"No prob." Numbuh 416 looked over his shoulder and smirked. Numbuh 416 looked to the photo and then back to Nolan. "There's just been one thing I could never figure out though Nolan."

"Yeah?" Nolan raised a brow.

"Why so fixated on joining the KND?" Numbuh 416 asked, honestly intrigued by the boys stubbornness to join.

Nolan's smile faltered slightly but he answered. "Because I need it, I need the Kids Next Door. Possibly more than you'll ever know." Nolan looked at the clock near his bed, seeing it was almost time. "Whoa, I'd better run, don't want to be late, everyone's probably boarded already. Can you see yourself out?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I will." Numbuh 416 said, turning his attention back to the photo of Nolan and his mother. Nolan left, running out of his house, saying good bye to his mom, telling her he was going on an adventure.

Back in Nolan's room, Numbuh 416 pulled the photo off the wall, having noted unevenness. He inspected it in hand, discovering that it was in fact folded. Unfolding the photo revealed a man whom Numbuh 416 presumed to be Nolan's father. "No, Nolan, I do know." That side of the photo ripped and drawn on, made to make the man look like the devil. "I am so, so sorry Nolan." Numbuh 416 sadly muttered under his breath before folding up the photo and placing it taped back onto the wall.

Nolan ran down the street, his legs moving faster than they ever did before. By the time he reached the bus, he'd collapsed on the side walk. "P-please, d-don't leave!" He shouted.

A girl with blonde hair peered out of the bus, catching sight of the collapsed Nolan. "Driver! Hold on we have one more!" She shouted to the kid driver.

"T-thank you ma'am." Nolan said as he dusted himself off and boarded the bus.

"Please don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old." The girl said with an honest smile. "If anything, call me by my name, the name's Rachel, Rachel T. McKenzie."

"Cool, a middle name!" Nolan said, genuinely surprised. "What's the 'T' stand for?"

Rachel opened her mouth to reply, only for the driver to interrupt. "Hey, guys, you mind taking a seat, I got a time table here."

Rachel then nodded, moving to take her seat. Nolan began to walk down the aisle, looking for a place to sit. He saw Cassie conversing with a girl with a Scottish accent, which was neat. He saw some other kids from the fight at the park, he couldn't remember their names, oh well, he'll remember later. Too his dismay, almost all seats were taken, except at the back. There Nolan took a seat beside a girl with red hair tied into a pony tail. She sort of looked sad, an overall blank look on her face, as if lost in thought.

"Is this seat available?" Nolan asked.

The girl glanced at Nolan, then back to the window. "Isn't there other seats available?"

"They're all taken…" Nolan pointed to the twenty-four rows of filled seats.

The girl sighed. "Fine…you can sit."

Nolan took a seat, throwing his bag onto the floor. He opened up the pouch and pulled out the bag of cookies Numbuh 416 gave him. "You want a cookie?" Nolan gestured to the bag. She looked at the bag and reached for a cookie.

"Thanks." She said before taking a bite out of it.

So, here he was at last. And there was no place he'd rather be.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends Numbuh 2030. But don't worry, this is the first of many. Now, I teased who the next character story will focus around. Rather not teased had show up randomly for a name drop and then immediately had leave the story...so the next story will be about Numbuh 362! Yay...<strong>

**So, I'll post that Friday in preparation for my new posting schedule. So, yeah. Thank you, all of you who've taken the time to read this, it means a lot. **


End file.
